Flama Glacial
by Pyb World
Summary: Ella se sigue cuestionando cómo es que pudo conocer a una persona como él, tan inocente y fuera del presente. Sin rasguños ni agujeros en su mente. Le envidia por eso. Y sin embargo le ha traído a este mundo lleno de negativas y desgracias. ¿Por qué es como si quisiera corromperlo?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Suzzane Collins

* * *

**Flama Glacial **

* * *

**Inesperado**

* * *

Las plantas de los pies le arden de un dolor lacerante, es un dolor que va aumentando a medida que da más pasos por ese bosque lleno de nieve que aparenta ser sin fin. El viento, que no deja de soplar de izquierda a derecha, le lleva en pleno rostro descubierto, es tanto ese frío que en su cara se clavan miles de clavos diminutos. Le castañean los dientes con veracidad entonces, por primera vez desde que decidió escapar de todo ese miedo de la guerra, odia no poder haber sido valiente y quedarse juntos a sus compañeros.

Bueno, no era cobardía, pero ella había perdido algo de sí misma y ellos la sacaron de sus planes y del Distrito 13.

_Esperanza._

Según ellos, ella tenía que encontrar algo que tenga un parecido con la palabra; ir a los rincones del mundo, debajo de las rocas y en la copa de los altos árboles. Hallar esa palabra era necesario para hacer que ganaran y poder tener la paz que tanto anhelaban los viejos llenos de cicatrices en su cuerpo y lo que los jóvenes jamás borraran de sus mentes. Un estúpido pensamiento para alguien que necesita aferrarse a algo para creer que todavía queda tiempo para ganar.

Sin embargo, la petición no era literaria. Lo que vuelve más difícil la situación.

¿Pero ganar qué? Solo eran más vidas perdidas, más familias con un familiar muerto o desintegradas completamente.

Era una guerra, y si ellos llegaran a vencer por alguna razón, no ganarían. Ganar ya no formaba parte de esa vida, de cualquiera que estuviera vivo en el presente, porque en guerra no se gana, solo se vence. Tampoco se encuentra paz, solo es posible llegar a ella después de un lapsus de tiempo indefinido lo bastante largo como que para que los recuerdos de lo sucedido pasen a ser tinta y hoja.

Tal vez sean pensamientos negativos, pero es eso lo que le ha mostrado hasta ahora los acontecimientos.

¿Cómo es que había llegado a esos terrenos tan lejanos pero similares a los que rodeaban el Distrito 12? ¿Acaso ellos esperaban que encontrara alguna razón de esperanza en medio de hojas verdes, aguas potenciales y vientos congelados? ¿Es que perdieron la cordura? Bueno, nada parecía no carecer de sentidos en esos momentos. Después de todo, las cosas estaban cambiando desde que ella y su mejor amigo y compañero de caza Gale salieron vivos de la arena hace cuatro años.

¿Acaso también están grabando ésto?

Prefiere dejar de pensar, porque ya a hecho de eso mucho en los últimos años y lo que necesita es un descanso de la mente. Pero sabe que por más que lo piense no lo logrará, porque las personas están en peligro y ella es quien supuestamente los guía. Si solo supieran, estarían de verdad decepcionados saber que ella solo era un títere más. Ésta guerra contra el Capitolio no era más que otro control por el poder, diferente, pero otro poder a fin de cuentas. Una libertad más completa.

Los dientes empiezan a chocar entre sí con más velocidad y fuerza. Intenta detenerlos pero le es inevitable. Aprieta la ropa confeccionada por Cinna lo más que puede contra su cuerpo y acelera el ritmo de sus pasos, haciendo que la tierra y ramas bajo sus pies se rompan y provoquen sonidos en el eco del bosque. No va a cazar, por lo que hacer no hacer ruido en lo de menos. Sabe que en un momento ya no podrá moverse más y por lo tanto tendrá que encender una fogata. Mientras intentaba avanzar lo máximo posible para volver sin problemas y que ellos obtengan lo que deseaban.

No hace ésto por ellos, solo por ella, y por su familia. Lo que quedaba de ésta.

Pasan segundos, largos minutos he infinitas horas. Entonces las piernas le tiemblan bajo su menudo cuerpo y cede a la presión y el dolor causado por el cortante frío.

Nadie la acompaña, y no es porque nadie se ofreciera. Las cosas son distintas, las personas están cambiadas y está segura que ella no recuperará al viejo Gale.

Con la fuerza de voluntad que le queda, toma unas ramas pequeñas y otras grandes para después, también un poco de la hojas en las ramas de los árboles y unas cuantas piedras del tamaño suficiente para el trabajo en el que serán empleadas. Entonces reúne todo bajo un árbol escarchado de frío y prende fuego lo suficiente lejos de la madera. Los dedos le sangran un poco luego del esfuerzo, saca una manta y un saco de dormir de la mochila y se acurruca cerca de su punto de calor.

_Como en los viejos tiempos —_piensa melancólicamente.

En el único momento que el sueño la vence, su descanso está plagado de pesadillas. Los niños arden y las familias agonizan.

Y lo peor de todo, Prim grita.

Al despertar, la manta por sí sola no es suficiente para protegerle de la nieve y el frío que ésta trae consigo. El fuego se ha apagado desde hace un rato y como ha estado nevando encontrar ramas completamente secas que le ayuden a crear más calor va a ser un trabajo casi imposible, tendrá que buscar entre las copas de los árboles ramas que estaban cubiertas por otras, y, que por lo tanto, no han tenido contacto con la humedad.

Por otro lado, quedarse acostada sin hacer nada tienen sus desventajas, sobretodo después de que pasó los Juegos del Hambre. Cada vez que encontraba un momento de descanso, no era inesperado que los recuerdos de lo que pasó en la arena volvieran a revolverse en su cabeza y atacarla constantemente hasta obligarla en hacer algo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso que tiene que hacer (buscar fuego), no quiere levantarse, porque sabe que fuera de la manta, que está sobre y bajo su cuerpo, el frío del clima será peor. Así que tiene que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad, para levantarse y empezar a buscar. Cuando ha empezado a guardar las cosas en la mochila es cuándo le escucha.

Son pasos: el por qué no les ha escuchado antes es una gran duda para ella, porque esos pasos hacen un gran ruido al moverse, tanto, que ella está segura de que ha espantado toda su comida a kilómetros. No puede ser un espía, porque si Snow la hubiera descubierto era más que acertado pensar que enviaría a un ejercito de Agentes de la Paz para que no se le escape de las manos. Los sonidos se detienen y se escucha un esfuerzo, como si es persona soltara aire con dificultad.

Todo pasa muy rápido.

Katniss toma el arco, una flecha y apunta al lugar de donde provienen los escandalosos sonidos. No tardan sus ojos en dar con la persona, que apenas se puede ver entre la niebla que ocasiona el frío a su alrededor. Es una sombra, y por la estructura del cuerpo comprende que es un nombre que trae algo en sus brazos. Puede que sea un arma. Ella, concentrada en su objetivo, tensa el arco al ver que la sombra se va agrandando mientras camina en su dirección a paso lento y decidido.

Es extraño, ella lo ve, pero por la actitud de él es como si no supiera que ella está ahí.

Entonces, inesperadamente, la figura que ya estaba bastante cerca, se sobresalta y para su caminar. Katniss sabe que la persona le ha visto, sin embargo, no baja el arco a pesar de que aparentemente el hombre no sabe que ella está cerca.

El hombre emprende el paso nuevamente, esta vez con más lentitud, pero sigue siendo ruidoso al caminar.

Ella ha olvidado por completo el frío que entumece sus manos o su cuerpo rígido porque ha dormido sobre el suelo de tierra y nieve toda la noche. Olvida hasta el hambre que tiene, cosa que no ha pasado en las muchas veces que ha tenido hambre antes, ya que esa hambre era el recuerdo de que tenía que llevar comida a su casa. No siente miedo por ella misma, en verdad, no siente miedo en absoluto, pero no desea morir de esa forma, bajo las manos de un desconocido.

Ella lo ve ahora, y él a ella, entonces, al verla, también se detiene y le mira con curiosidad. Esos ojos azules la miran fijamente, con extrañeza. No lleva un arma en sus manos, solo un montón de ramas secas. Es un chico, puede que de su edad. No es alto, pero tampoco se le puede clasificar bajo y el pelo rubio ceniza le cae en la frente, sucio.

Ciertamente no es un Agente de la Paz.

Desconfiar no está de más pero de todos modos, al ver el rostro sereno del chico, la mano en el arco empieza a rechazar su desconfianza.

—Oh, ¿qué eres?

_¿Qué eres?,_ Katniss frunce el ceño. No entiende la pregunta. Tampoco le importa.

—¿No sabes hablar?

Al no escucharla responder, el chico dio un paso. Katniss apunta mejor la flecha.

—Quédate quieto.

El hombre levanta una rubia ceja, sin entender, pero luego deja las ramas en el suelo y se sienta en la nieve junto a ellas. Tiene una expresión tan inocente que hace a Katniss dudar por unos segundos y bajar la guardia. Niega internamente en su conciencia y lo mira fijamente, dispuesta a clavar la flecha en su corazón si da un paso en falso. No puede evitar observarlo minuciosamente para ver si trae un arma oculta o algo que confirme sus sospechas de que sea alguien enviado por Snow.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta ella con voz filosa.

El niño rubio se sobresalta al escucharla hablar, pues de seguro no se lo esperaba.

—Peeta —responde. Sus mejillas están teñidas de rojo por el frío—. Tienes una bonita v...

—¿De dónde vienes? —le corta, no quiere interactuar mucho con el que dice llamarse Peeta. En primera, porque no quiere confiarse mucho de esa cara amigable, y en segunda, porque se puede distraer mucho si empieza a charlar.

—De mi casa, les llevo unas cosas a mi padre que vive cerca, —la mira de arriba para abajo y frunce el ceño, cosa que no le dura mucho ya que le vuelve a mirar a los ojos. Entonces se levanta, se sacude la nieve de los pantalones impermeables y tomas sus ramas— si quieres podemos ir para allá y te invito a comer algo. Estás realmente delgada.

Su estomago gruñe en respuesta, cosa que no es audible para Peeta, pero resuena en los oídos de ella.

Ella ve, porque es muy notable, que él no la conoce, y no es que ella esperara que todos las conocieran, es solo que últimamente han utilizado tanto su imagen para cosas de la rebelión que le extraña que alguien no la reconociera como el Sinsajo.

Con el arco le indica que puede avanzar. Peeta parece entender y empieza a caminar en dirección contraria en la que venía, en otras palabras, hacia ella, así que, sin dejar de apuntarle con el arco, deja de que el chico pase a su lado, caminando con lentitud y una casi imperceptible cojera que sabe manejar con facilidad. Ella le sigue con sigilo, mirando para todos lados, buscando en casa árbol, rama o roca, esperando que salga un Agente de la Paz que le ataque. Pero nada de esas cosas pasas y poco a poco va relajando todos los músculos agarrotados por la tensión que ejerció en su cuerpo.

—No sé cómo te llamas... —dice sin mirar para atrás, como si confiara que ella no le ha a hacer daño— ¿O no tienes nombre?

_¿No tener nombre?_

—Katniss —murmura en casi un gruñido.

El se ríe.

—Bueno, Katniss, es un gusto conocerte. He leído de personas como tú, pero nunca había visto a una —entonces se ríe, como si hubiera sido una broma. Su pelo rubio cubierto en cierta parte por nieve, hace que brille ante los tenues rayos del sol que apenas a empezado a salir entre las grandes y grises nubes que cubren la mayoría del cielo.

Ella no entiende de lo que él está hablando. ¿Una persona como ella?, está segura de que no es muy diferente al resto. Sin darse cuenta, ha dejado de tener la flecha apuntando al chico y su arco ya no está levantando, por lo que sus brazos descansan. Siente que se ha perdido de algo que verdaderamente ha sido importante, porque Peeta de verdad parece no reconocerla, o tal vez es un muy buen mentiroso.

—Espero que te guste el pan, —comenta el chico con voz alegre— pues he preparados algunos esta mañana y las he dejado en la casa de mi padre porque él ya no puede hacer muchas cosas.

Y sigue hablándole de cosas sobre su padre y sobre la comida que tiene para ella como si le conociera de toda la vida.

Es tan raro.

Katniss no comprende, una persona tan abierta, sin miedo ni temores, con tanta alegría y paz que ella le sorprende que sea de verdad. Alguien que vive en medio de una guerra no puede guardar tanto de sí mismo.

No se da cuenta que tan cerca está de él ni que ha dejado de lado por completo el arco hasta que choca con su espalda, cosa que le hace reaccionar y de nuevo le apunta con su arma en forma de defensa, esperando que Peeta se le tire encima y la ataque. Pero se percata de que el chico solo se ha detenido para mirarla, llamar su atención e indicarle con la cabeza que la casa está al frente de ellos. Ella no avanza por miedo a que él la pille con la guardia baja. Solo mira la casa de madera que tiene un aspecto acogedor. El que salga humo por su techo le recuerda que tiene frío y mucha hambre.

—Eres bienvenida a pasar —él abre la puerta de la casa y entra, dejándola abierta por si ella se decide en entrar.

La verdad es que no sabe si confiar o no. Puede que ahora mismo se estén burlando de ella, pero es un pensamiento estúpido, Snow no perdería el tiempo jugando con ella si pudiera llevársela al Capitolio tan simplemente, además, los del Trece jamás le hubieran dejado marchar si hubiera sabido que esos lugares eran peligrosos. No arriesgarían su vida.

Mira el interior de la casa, asomando su cabeza y ve a Peeta agachado frente la chimenea, metiendo unas ramas al fuego que esta empezando a tomar intensidad. Así que le agrega de a poco las ramas que ha traído, y cuando termina deja el resto a un lado y se limpia las manos en su polar que de seguro traía debajo de la chaqueta negra que antes tenía. Al ver que ella ha entrado un poco, le sonríe y entonces entra en una pieza.

Y ella se queda ahí, bajo el marco de la puerta y con el arco en mano que su flecha ha vuelto a tocar el suelo con la punta.

* * *

_Sé que debe ser un poco confuso, pero a medida que se desarrolle la historia se irá entendiendo._


End file.
